A Lucky Charm on Rainy Days
by Hikari098
Summary: While Kise is walking home on a rainy Saturday, he found Kurokocchi, playing a game to collect tickets, inside the game arcade. Why is he collecting tickets? And why is Midorimacchi there, too? -KiseXKuroko-


**A/N: **I'm back again to unleash more ideas! Mwahaha! I become addicted to KiKuro (what a cute combination of names, btw) and I can't stop thinking about them. I think I'm madly in love with them. Sorry if my recent stories are mainly full of fluffs! Kuroko is just too innocent and Kise is really working hard to get his attention so stories about them are really cute unless they're both serious. I guess I just love how Kise treats Kuroko and how Kuroko ignores his advances. Also, expect Midorima's appearance here! Thanks again for those who read my other fanfics like **Indirect Kiss**, **A Sweet Treat** and **Holding Hands**! I want to hug you all! So I hope you will enjoy this new story~!

**Warning/s: **Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. On second thought, maybe anyone can read it since my stories aren't serious yet, so yeah, read it please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket and the song lyrics of 'Mr. Raindrop'. I kinda remember that someone has the penname 'mr. raindrops', so I got inspired for some reason. Haha.

**Summary: **While Kise is walking home on a rainy Saturday, he found Kurokocchi, playing a game to collect tickets, inside the game arcade. Why is he collecting tickets? And why is Midorimacchi there, too?!

* * *

**~A Lucky Charm on Rainy Days~**

_Mr. Raindrop, falling away from me now . . ._

_ Mr. Raindrop, falling away from me now . . ._

_ Mr. Raindrop, falling away from me now . . ._

_ Mr. Raindrop, falling away from me now . . ._

_Do you know how much you mean to me?_

_Why must you leave?_

_I'm just a flower on a tree._

_Why must you leave?_

While holding a light blue umbrella to prevent himself from getting drenched in the pouring rain, Kise Ryota leisurely hummed the lyrics of the current song, playing on his blue iPod. For him, rainy season was kind of gloomy so during this kind of season, he always had his iPod with him. Music never failed to cheer him up whenever he felt down. So, instead of being gloomy because of the weather, he felt like he's enjoying himself as he avoided the puddles on the road. He just finished his tasks as a model this Saturday and could go wherever he pleased for the rest of the day but unfortunately, he must go home immediately before the rain got worse. Before he rushed towards the bus station, he stopped by the game arcade to check his reflection on the transparent glass. He's still concerned about his irresistible looks after all. When he's about to leave, he noticed a familiar teal-colored head inside the game arcade.

"Kurokocchi?" he mumbled with wide eyes and his feet suddenly stopped on its track. Curious why the teal-haired boy was playing there, Kise closed his umbrella, put it in a nearby rack for umbrellas, and went inside the game arcade immediately. As he entered, the loud music of retro games and the continuous sounds of smashing buttons welcomed him. There were many male teenagers playing there as usual but there were also few girls who were playing the claw crane to get some cute teddy bears. It took a minute before he could see Kuroko. Even though he already knew the teal-haired boy for almost 3 years, he still had difficulty in finding him. Well, that's what made Kuroko unique.

"Kurokocchi!" he called out, causing the teal-haired boy to lose his focus on his current game, Wheel of Fortune. When he missed the 100, he only got 20. Then a row of 10 tickets rolled out from the machine. Kuroko didn't show any anger on his face but Kise could notice that he wasn't in good mood. Maybe he got the wrong timing in calling out his name . . .

"Umm . . . I'm sorry that I distracted you, Kurokocchi . . . ," he apologized while rubbing his neck nervously.

Kuroko stared at Kise with a hint of irritation on his face, making Kise gulp uneasily. "Kise-kun, you know clearly that distracting others when they're playing is disrespectful, right?"

"Yes . . . , I'm so sorry!" he shouted with an apologetic bow, feeling his whole body trembling in fright. He couldn't believe that his beloved Kurokocchi was so scary when he's angry! Still, why was he here?

"Kurokocchi, why are you here, by the way? I don't know that you like playing here in the game arcade. It's kinda hard to believe, you know."

"No, I'm not a fan of game arcades. Actually, I must win a prize today," answered Kuroko seriously and glanced at the counter across them where various prizes were displayed there. Kise turned to the right to look at what Kuroko was staring at. There he saw an expensive-looking orange umbrella which looked like a basketball. Kise could tell that Kuroko was really into collecting things that were related to basketball.

"Ohh . . . You want to add that umbrella to your basketball collection?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No. I need it."

"Huh? Why?"

"Awhile ago, I was walking home after playing basketball with Kagami-kun but suddenly, it started raining hard. I went here so I won't get wet and decided to wait until the rain stops. However I heard on the radio that the rain won't stop until tomorrow so I need an umbrella. When I saw the prizes here, I think that my only option here is to play and to redeem that umbrella by giving the required amount of tickets," the teal-haired boy explained while arranging the yellow tickets he had on his hand. Kise finally nodded in understanding.

"So that explains why you're here . . . By the way, how many tickets do you need to get that umbrella?" he asked curiously.

"600."

"Eh?! That's too high! Then how many do you have right now?"

Kuroko counted his tickets silently and replied, "35."

"What?! Are you serious, Kurokocchi? You still have few tickets and I think you need a day to collect that amount of tickets in order to get that prize!"

"You will never know until you try, Kise-kun," said Kuroko as if nothing concerned him even the things that Kise pointed out. The blonde-haired guy didn't like this. He knew that Kuroko wasn't the type of guy who gives up easily. However he didn't want to leave Kuroko like this! He must come up with something so Kuroko might reconsider . . .

"How about sharing the umbrella with me? I have an umbrella outside," offered Kise while blushing. He's such a genius for thinking that~!

"_Way to go, me!_" he thought while fighting the urge of grinning proudly.

"But you and I live far away from each other. We just always walk together when we're heading to the same station," countered Kuroko, causing Kise to cry mentally.

"_Kurokocchi is right~! But I won't give up!_" thought Kise with burning determination.

"If that's the case, then I will personally walk you home. What do you think?"

After Kise proposed that idea, Kuroko was deep in thought for a second. Kise hid an excited look as he imagined himself sharing his umbrella with Kuroko while they walked together under the rainy sky. He sighed in bliss as he daydreamed about that.

Then the teal-haired boy answered bluntly, "No, thanks."

"Eh?! Why, Kurokocchi~?! I even want to meet your family~!" whined Kise after hearing a disappointing answer.

"You're treating me like an elementary kid and I don't want that. Period," he reasoned out, causing Kise to cry like a kid.

"That's not true, Kurokocchi~! I'm not treating you like an elementary kid! I'm just willing to help you go home without wasting your time and money here!"

When Kuroko was about to play the Wheel of Fortune game again, an unexpected person approached them.

"Ohh . . . I don't expect you two to attend the contest today, Kise and Kuroko."

Looking behind them, Kise and Kuroko glanced at their green-haired former teammate, Midorima Shintaro, who's eating a banana.

"Oh, Midorima-kun. Good afternoon," greeted Kuroko.

"Midorimacchi! Why are you here? And what 'contest' are you talking about?" asked Kise with a bewildered look. He wondered why Midorima was eating banana, too but he didn't ask in the end since he's pretty sure that the green-haired guy would say something like, "_Well, duh! Banana is a fruit that people eat, you idiot._"

"Obviously, I will participate on a shooting game contest. If you don't know that, then it's my turn to ask why you two are here," said Midorima while adjusting his eyeglasses which gleamed in interest and threw the banana peel somewhere.

"About that . . ."

Kise didn't know where to start first so Kuroko was the one who explained.

"I'm collecting tickets to redeem a prize so I can go home and Kise-kun is here to help me."

Kise just nodded at what Kuroko had said.

Midorima lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So what is the prize that you want to redeem, Kuroko?"

"I want that orange umbrella," he pointed to the orange umbrella in display.

Upon seeing it, Midorima's eyeglasses shone dangerously. "Oh, so you want that. Too bad, Kuroko. I'm planning to get that, as well. That's my lucky item today so I won't let you have it."

Kuroko glared after Midorima stated that. The green-haired guy smirked as he returned the glare as well. Kise shrank in fright between them.

"Are you planning to enter the contest now?" asked Midorima tauntingly.

"What is the reward?"

"1000 tickets and a pair of _teru teru bozu*_ dolls."

With a nod, the teal-haired boy replied with determination, "Then I'll participate, too, Midorima-kun."

"_This is war_," both of them thought in unison while Kise gulped.

"_Uh-oh . . . It's Midorimacchi against Kurokocchi. This is bad! Midorimacchi did say that it's a shooting game contest. That means he got an upper hand here. Kurokocchi might lose . . _." thought Kise as he gazed at Kuroko with a worried look.

* * *

When they're about to approach the registration corner at the left side of the counter, the teal-haired boy accidentally stepped on a banana peel and tripped on the floor.

"Kurokocchi?!" shouted Kise as he immediately ran and knelt down beside Kuroko to check him if he's all right but the teal-haired boy was already unconscious on his arms. A worried Midorima went beside them and was surprised to see an unconscious Kuroko, too.

"Kurokocchi, wake up! Kurokocchi . . ."

"He fainted already . . . ?"

Kise nodded sadly. "Yes. I think that he won't wake up soon."

"It's not surprising . . . Aquarius is the unluckiest zodiac sign today. I guess I'll win easily without a formidable enemy," he replied as if he didn't' care but Kise knew that Midorima was also worried. Midorima was really terrible at expressing himself, after all. Plus, it's Midorima's fault why Kuroko tripped. He's the one who threw that banana peel! Kise wouldn't forgive him!

"What time will the contest start, Midorimacchi?" questioned Kise as he scooped Kuroko's small body and carried him securely in his arms.

"It will start anytime soon," answered Midorima while he watched Kise putting Kuroko on a seat with a backrest.

Then Kise turned around and glared at him with a smirk, "Oh, is that so? Then I'll be your opponent for now."

"It's a pleasure," replied Midorima with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Hearing excited screams and a thrilling game music, the teal-haired boy woke up.

"Where am I . . . ?"

Slowly, Kuroko blinked his eyes as if he was asleep for a day. His sight was still blurry when he looked around. He couldn't distinguish a thing but as he spotted something yellowish, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and then the first thing he saw was Kise who's sweating while he seriously threw balls into a basketball ring which was attached on a huge game machine. Beside him was Midorima who was shooting balls, as well, with a confident look. There were other players who were doing the same. When realization hit him hard, Kuroko recalled that he's supposed to be participating on the shooting game contest, so what was he doing here? Trying to remember what happened to him earlier, he touched something unfamiliar yet the smell was familiar. Looking down, he saw Kise's gray jacket covering him. Kise's favorite mint scent . . . Kuroko could smell it from the comfy jacket.

"Kise-kun . . . did this for me . . . ?"

"Only 1 minute left! Who will win this contest?!" the announcer shouted, causing Kuroko to look at the contest again. Then he heard some spectators screaming their guesses.

"I think the green-haired one will win! He got the highest score!"

"No, I think the handsome guy there can win, too! I mean he just needs one point to rival his!"

"Oh, you're right!"

After hearing them, Kuroko quickly stood up and went closer to see the current scores. Midorima's score was 145 and counting while Kise's score was 144 and counting. They're almost even. Kuroko bet that Kise was using his ability to copy Midorima's technique in order to win. However Midorima had a bigger chance in winning despite of Kise's effort to match his.

"30 seconds left!"

Kise began to feel the pressure as time was slowly running out. He must never lose his focus or else . . . it would be over for him and Kurokocchi. Plus, he must somehow make two shoots to ensure his victory. He wished that Midorima would make a mistake or something but the green-haired guy still continued to shoot with ease. Such the passion for collecting lucky items!

"_Midorimacchi is really serious in winning! Just how much important is the lucky item to him?!_" he thought with a bewildered look as he continued to shoot precisely.

"10 seconds left!"

"Oh, no . . . ," grumbled Kise as the machine was about to close the passage of balls. He really needed to shoot more balls before it's too late. Then the countdown began.

"5!"

The passage of balls finally closed. Kise had 3 balls left whereas Midorima got 2 balls left. There's a possibility that it would be a draw between them! This was Kise's chance! As Kise started to panic, he accidentally slipped a ball from his hand and it dribbled towards the crowd. Biting his lip with an irritated look, he still continued to shoot with another ball.

"4!"

"Too bad, Kise. It looks like I'm the winner already!" said Midorima as he shot the last ball.

"3!"

"Don't think ahead of yourself, Midorimacchi! I won't give up!" exclaimed Kise with unwavering determination on his golden eyes as he shot the last ball as well.

"2!"

Midorima laughed mockingly. "Ohh . . . Why don't you admit defeat already?"

"Because . . . I promised to myself that I'll win for Kurokocchi!" answered Kise while pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Kise-kun, catch it!" a familiar voice yelled, causing both guys to glance at the source of voice.

Midorima gasped when he saw Kuroko passing the ball to Kise by using his Ignite Pass, "It can't be~!"

Before Kise could look at Kuroko, the ball already landed on his hands.

"1!"

"Shoot it, Kise-kun!" shouted Kuroko loudly, making the blonde-haired guy so happy that he could cry in joy right now.

"Kurokocchi~! Thank you!"

Quickly, Kise turned around to shoot the last ball with a big pearly grin on his face.

Kise thought triumphantly, "Yes! I -!"

Then he stepped on a banana peel accidentally.

"Eh . . . ?"

_CRASH!_

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

* * *

"Be careful on your way home!" a nurse said cheerfully.

"Yes, we will. Thank you for everything," replied Kuroko as he bowed politely to the nurse before she closed the door of the clinic. Slowly, he faced the blonde-haired guy whose back was resting against the outside wall of the clinic. He couldn't see the tall man's face properly since his finely-cut bangs hid his perfect face except for the white bandage around his forehead. However he could see that the handsome guy was trembling with clenched fists.

Well, Kuroko wasn't surprised about this. Kise was defeated by Midorima just because he stepped on a banana peel and bumped his head on the machine _hard_. In the end, he failed to shoot the ball and Kuroko and some men brought him here in the clinic to stop the bleeding on his head. Obviously, the blonde-haired guy felt depressed about this.

"Kise-kun, let's go," said Kuroko softly while he observed the gloomy rain pouring down in front of them. Kuroko waited for him to respond but Kise didn't budge. Somewhat pissed, the teal-haired boy poked Kise's right cheek hard, causing Kise to look at Kuroko with wide eyes.

"Kurokocchi . . ."

"Stop acting like a kid now, Kise-kun. It's not your fault why I couldn't get the umbrella."

"But, Kurokocchi, I -!"

"It already happened, Kise-kun. A past is a past. So don't think of it -"

Then Kise interrupted him angrily when he couldn't take it anymore. "But I did all my best just to win for you, Kurokocchi! That's why I could never forgive myself when I stepped on that goddamn banana peel! It's frustrating for me to lose that way! All I wanted is to make you look proud of me and to make you smile happily in front of me . . . and!"

Tears started to spill from his squinted eyes.

"_Oh, no . . . I'm crying in front of Kurokocchi . . . This is so uncool . . . Why am I such a crybaby . . . ?_" thought Kise as he sobbed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He desperately tried to halt his tears from falling but they wouldn't stop falling like the rain.

"I'm sorry, Kurokocchi . . . I . . . I just don't want you to hate me because I lose . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Kise-kun, will you kneel down?" asked Kuroko with a blank expression on his face.

"Huh?"

Kise glanced at Kuroko with a puzzled look but he obediently knelt down while tears continued to stream down on his flushed cheeks. In a split second, he felt warmth wrapping around him. When his mind properly registered what was happening right now, his hands wrapped slowly around Kuroko. At this moment, he was so speechless, or rather there's no word that could express how happy he was right now. Yes, it was only a hug but this was more thoughtful than saying grateful words. Well, he didn't mind hearing some thoughtful words, too. Now, he couldn't stop crying. It's Kuroko's fault.

"Kise-kun, thank you . . . for everything today," whispered Kuroko softly while he tightened his hug.

"Kurokocchi . . . !" he blushed furiously as if his heart was about to explode. It's the first time that Kuroko expressed himself like this to him.

Much to his dismay, Kuroko pulled away as he grabbed something from his pocket and lifted a pair of _teru teru bozu_ dolls between them, which looked like small white ghosts with comical faces.

"Wait a second . . . ! That's one of the prizes for the winner of the contest, right?" said Kise with a surprised look.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. Midorima-kun gave these to me because he doesn't need them and he also wanted me to pass a message for you."

"Eh? Really? Then what is his message for me?"

"He said that it's a close fight between you two. Actually, Gemini is the second lucky zodiac sign today so he kind of expected that you'll win or both of you will end up with a draw. However, there's no surprise that you stepped on a banana peel because his zodiac sign, Cancer, is the luckiest today so 'fate' chose him to be the winner."

After hearing it, Kise suddenly stopped crying and growled, "Damn Midorimacchi! He's the one who threw that banana peel in the first place! He's the mastermind! I thought that he will apologize for that!"

While Kise was fuming, Kuroko separated the pair of dolls and gave the yellowish one to Kise.

"Kise-kun, here's a _teru teru bozu_ for you."

Astonished, Kise held it up as he observed it dancing slowly with the wind.

"Can I really keep this?" he asked when he realized that Kuroko would keep the other bluish one. It felt like they're a couple if they shared a pair of charms or accessories. He began to blush hard again.

"Yes. Please keep it. For me, this won't only serve as a good charm for warding off the bad rain. It will also serve as a good memory about you . . . making me happy today," replied Kuroko with a shy smile on his face. Kise swore that that was the cutest smile ever! He wasn't dreaming!

"Okay. I'll treasure this because you're the one who gave it to me, Kurokocchi," he said cheerfully while rubbing the doll against his cheek.

"Thank you for accepting it, Kise-kun. Well, shall we go home now?" the teal-haired boy questioned as he stood up and offered a helping hand to Kise.

Kise showed a worried look after Kuroko said that. "Going home . . . ? But, how can you go home, Kurokocchi? You don't have an umbrella because of me . . ."

"Then it's your responsibility to walk me home, right, Kise-kun?"

Kise's eyes widened up. "Seriously . . . ?"

"Yes, I'm not joking. If you don't like it, then I'll gladly lend your umbrella and -"

"No! I . . . It's a pleasure to walk you home, Kurokocchi."

After hearing his reply, Kuroko smiled and then Kise started to have nosebleed.

* * *

As they walked side by side under his light blue umbrella, where he hung his _teru teru bozu_, in the middle of the rain, Kise would never forget to put on his diary that stepping on a banana peel wasn't such a bad memory, after all while humming the last song he heard from his iPod.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **This is the longest KiKuro fanfic I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. About the title, the lucky charm I'm talking about is the banana peel. LOL

Yeah, it's supposed to be _teru teru bozu_ but the banana peel made Kise lucky, right? By the way, I copied some information from Wiki about teru teru bozu if some of you still don't know about it. Just read it below.

_***Teru teru bozu - **_(Translated as "shine shine monk") is a little traditional handmade doll made of white paper or cloth that Japanese farmers began hanging outside of their window by a string. In shape and construction, they are essentially identical to ghost dolls. This amulet is supposed to have magical powers to bring good weather and to stop or prevent a rainy day. "_Teru_" is a Japanese verb which describes sunshine, and a "_bōzu_" is a Buddhist monk (compare the word bonze), or in modern slang, "bald-headed". Today, children make _teru-teru-bōzu_ out of tissue paper or cotton and string and hang them from a window when they wish for sunny weather, often before a school picnic day. Hanging it upside down - acts like a prayer for rain. They are a very common sight in Japan.


End file.
